


Hated Person's Heart

by Kumarie5



Category: Sanders Sides, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Mentioned Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumarie5/pseuds/Kumarie5
Summary: (This is unfinished, I'm just leaving it published so I can come back to it whenever and not feel rushed at the end of a month's time. I'll add a proper summary later on, but in the meantime, please read what I have so far (if you want) and leave a comment! I appreciate any and all (constructive) ideas you may have for me!)





	Hated Person's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is not finished, I'm just posting what I have now so I can come back to it whenever and not feel rushed at the end of a month's time.

Virgil huffed, rolling over. Growling, he turned over again. He found himself surrounded on all sides, so he did what he felt anyone else would do in that moment. He turned around, and crawled deeper under his covers where the sunlight couldn't reach him. Sighing in relief, he began to drift off back into the sweet nothingness of his mi- wait sunlight?  
Virgil perked up in bed, eyes slightly widened. He struggled to detangle himself from his blanket and flopped onto the floor. He groaned as the (unwanted) light of day blasted him in his face. He made a noise of confusion as he stood up, the sharp sound of bones cracking, breaking the silence as he stretched.

"I thought I closed my curtains last night...." He mumbled in confusion. Shrugging slightly, he closed the curtains in front of the both of his windows. He then checked the time, nodding contentedly at the fact that he'd achieved at least three hours of sleep. Much more than usual, as the nightmares that normally plague his sleep hadn't been present last night. That he was thankful for. He tiredly shuffled into his washroom and began to get ready for the day. He showered, got dressed, ran a brush through his hair, and applied his usual make-up to his slightly freckled face. Once he was finally content with his looks, he left his washroom and opened his bedroom door.

The first thing he noticed was the slightly faded smell of blueberry pancakes.  
'Did Patton go out of his way to make them? What does he want?' Those two questions almost made him listen to his mind, screaming to go back into his room and hole up under the covers. But he didn't.  
The second thing he noticed was the faint smell of his favourite coffee mixing with the blueberry scent.  
Only Logan knew his favourite kind of coffee...  
'What do they want? Are they trying to soften me up so that they can ask me to do something? What if they're going to tell me that I need to go back to the dark sides? T-to him?' Virgil's mind went blank for a few moments.  
'T-they wouldn't...right?' Virgil shook off the thought, leaving it latched onto the back of his mind to plague his thoughts in the early morning hours when he can't sleep.  
The last thing he noticed, was the thing that alarmed him. It was deathly silent. Not even the soft sound of Patton's soothing morning hums broke through the white noise ringing in Virgil's ears. Not the sharp click-clack-clacking of Logan typing away on his laptop at the kitchen table. Not even Roman's playlist of morning Disney songs (A/N: Such as "When Will My Life Begin", "For The First Time In Forever", and "Belle". "Belle" is the first song they sing in Beauty and the Beast if you didn't know) was heard.

Virgil sped down the stairs, almost tripping twice. Upon his arrival, he found no one. He was alone. He was alone. He was alone. They left him. They gave up on him. They never liked him anyway. Who would? Who'd care? What.....what did he do wrong?  
Virgil paused. The others never seemed affected by anything he said. They never seemed as weighted down by the bad as he was. Not even when he was acting out of genuine concern for the possible consequences of Thomas' actions. They never heard him when he expressed his fear when they were little, so he changed. He toughened up and put up a mask of anger and hate to hide the fear underneath. It worked for a bit too. Until they started hissing back and started becoming annoyed and hateful whenever he entered the room. Except for Patton. But even he felt a bit of fear towards Virgil- or Anxiety as they knew him. That's all he was though, wasn't it. Just Anxiety. Just the bad guy.

"It'd be so nice, to speak and know for sure someone heard." Virgil hummed, calmed and resolved. He then realized that...they can't leave. Thomas needs his Logic, Morality, and Creativity. He felt a wave of relief wash over him, which soon turned to confusion.  
'Where could they be?' Virgil wondered. He took another quick look around the living room and found nothing of use. He the entered the kitchen and found nothing except a pie in the oven, baking. With the knowledge that Patton would never leave anything in the oven and leave for more than a couple hours, he was further reassured they were going to return. He then turned to the kitchen table, smiling softly at the short stack of blueberry pancakes with a small amount of butter and maple syrup at his seat. He grabbed the lukewarm cup of coffee in his favourite mug, that had been sitting by the coffee machine and walked to his spot at the table. He sat down and took notice of the small note beside the pancakes. He picked it up and immediately recognized Patton's light and loopy handwriting, as well as how Patton loved dotting his 'i's with hearts.

'Hey kiddo! Roman insisted Logan and I follow him to explore his latest edition to his kingdom! A carnival! I'm so excited! Anyways, We'll be gone for a few hours and I just want to let you know there's a pie in the oven and it will be finished baking before we get back so I'd appreciate it if you'd take it out when the oven beeps! Thank you! ILY kiddo! -Dad' Virgil smiled softly, his brain silencing itself for a moment.


End file.
